Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of computer systems. More particularly, the invention relates to a system and method for automatic wireless network authentication.
Description of the Related Art
The “Internet of Things” refers to the interconnection of uniquely-identifiable embedded devices within the Internet infrastructure. Ultimately, IoT is expected to result in new, wide-ranging types of applications in which virtually any type of physical thing may provide information about itself or its surroundings and/or may be controlled remotely via client devices over the Internet.
When user get new WiFi-enabled device, such as an IoT device that supports WiFi, a process of registration between the new device and the user home network needs to be executed. This process can be painful if the user does not remember the WiFi credentials or if the device is out of the WiFi coverage area. Furthermore, if the device is within the coverage edge of the WiFi network the registration will fail because the low coverage condition will corrupt the process of registration which will result in the access point rejecting the registration of the new device. The problem is more complicated for users who have multiple WiFi networks inside their home or business. In these circumstances, each network will require its own registration process.
Finally, a user cannot establish the registration of the new device without being inside the home or business that hosts the private network. Consequently, original equipment manufacturers (OEMs) are unable to send a device to a user that is ready to connect to their WiFi networks out of the box.